One Last Thing
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Q was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Bond was truly gone. But what if he wasn't? What if he had one last chance to tell Bond what he needed him to know? AU ending for Spectre. 00Q fluff.


**This is basically my version of the ending of Spectre. It's ridiculously fluffy and soppy (and quite cheesy too), so be prepared. Sadly, I don't own any rights to anything to do with James Bond. Enjoy!**

This was it, he was really gone. The emotions Q felt seemed odd considering they hadn't actually known each other for particularly long but nonetheless they were still present. In his foremind, he tried to focus on the positives. It would certainly be more peaceful and a lot less stressful without Bond around. He wouldn't have to put up with his constant badgering and maybe he would actually get his equipment back once in a while. Less money would have to be spent trying to rebuild everything Bond broke and he might even wind up with some spare time on his hands. But no matter how hard he tried or what he did to convince himself it was fine, all the negatives kept pouring back into his mind. He missed the wild stories flying around about 007. He missed the constant workload that actually gave him something to do that wasn't hacking into god knows where just because he could. He missed their arguments that caught the attention of the entirety of MI6 and the total faith Bond put to him and never with anyone else. Those bright blue eyes and that heavy yet soothing voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the more he thought about it the less he could hide from it. He missed him; he missed James Bond.

Q sighed and rested his head in his hands. His office -though you could hardly call it that at the moment- was almost empty except for himself, his desk, and a few forgotten projects here and there. His laptop stared blankly up at him and finally, Q relented and continued to work. But he didn't get very far because a few moments later the elevator began to move. Q stopped his typing, his hands still hovering over the keyboard and looked over to the other side of the room in confusion. It was probably just M or Eve or one of the double-oh agents. But maybe, just maybe...

"Bond?" Q couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, the same as ever. The doors fully opened and the man stepped out, heading straight towards him.

"I thought you left" Q stated, not moving from his position. Bond stopped in front of his desk and his hands slipped into his pockets. A small smile flicked over his lips.

"I did. I just need one last thing"

Without a word, Q slid his hand into one of the doors in his desk, wrapped his fingers around the keys for Bond's car and gently threw them at the other man, a small smile on his face. Bond returned the smile and stuffed the keys into his pocket. But to Q's surprise, the man didn't move from where he was stood.

"Anything else?" Q asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course. I still haven't got what I came for yet"

"But..." Q started to say but trailed off when he realised the power of words was currently failing him.

"Yes, the car _is_ an essential part of my plan but it is the less important part of it"

"Then what on Earth do you want? Is it an exploding pen? I'm not giving you another exploding pen!"

"No, I don't want an exploding pen" Bond answered with an almost childish grin. Q raised his eyebrows but did not say a word. Suddenly, Bond pulled out a cream envelope from his pocket.

"Do not open this until I'm completely out of the room" he said quietly, all signs of his usual smugness gone. Cautiously, Q took the letter from the retired agent's hand. Without another word, Bond pivoted on his heels and strode out of the room. Q was left sitting in his chair, mouth half open, still holding the letter in his hand. He flipped it over a few times, watching how the light reflected off the slightly metallic surface before slowly ripping it open. Inside was a sheet of paper on which a single sentence was written.

 _Will you come with me?_

For a moment, Q simply sat and stared at the paper. Then something clicked in his mind and everything fell perfectly into place; his feelings for Bond, Bond's feelings for him. They had flirted with each other almost constantly but Q never questioned Bond about it in fear that the agent was simply playing with him. But the nervousness yet also hope in that simple, honest question on the paper in his hand was enough to prove that Bond meant it. He meant every little thing he had said to Q. His body sprang into motion before his brain had even fully processed what was actually happening. His hands grabbed all that he needed; his coat, his laptop, and a few small, hand-held projects he had been personally working on. But just as he reached the doors of the elevator his mind caught up with his body and he came to a sudden halt. Was this actually it? Was he really just going to drop everything to run off with James Bond, like in some terrible romance movie? He had a life here; a home, a job, friends and family. But would it really be the same anymore? Could anything truly go back to the way it was once Bond left for good?

* * *

It had been over twenty minutes now. Bond was waiting in a small street just behind HQ, growing more and more anxious. He had been so sure of himself when he gave that note to Q. He was so certain he would say yes. But the longer Bond waited, the less hopeful he became. Of course Q wouldn't come with him. He could hardly expect him to just drop everything he had and run away. Bond doubted Q even knew he had feelings for him. His eyes flashed down to his watch and almost half an hour had gone by. Bond sighed, slowly coming to terms with the fact that no matter how long he waited, Q would never come. So, he gripped the steering wheel tight and revved up the engine. But just as his foot was about to push down.

"Wait!" a voice called out behind him. His head instantly whipped around and he couldn't help the smile that split across his face. There Q was, running towards him, clutching his bag.

"I thought you weren't coming" Bond half whispered in disbelief as Q climbed into the car beside him.

"I will always come with you, no matter what" Q smiled, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks.

"But what about your life here?"

"They're nothing without you"

Bond stared at Q for a moment, completely taken aback by the force and pure honesty behind Q's statement. Slowly, Q began to lean forward and Bond found himself doing the same. Their noses brushed together before Bond tilted his head slightly and softly connected their lips. A sudden feeling of warmth shot through his whole body and he wrapped his arms around Q's waist and Q draped his arms over Bond's shoulders. After everything that he had done- all the mystery, the sex, and the fighting- nothing could have prepared Bond for the feeling of pure delight that seeped into him as the two of them kissed. Eventually, they parted for air and Bond gazed at the other man with an expression that rarely found its way to his face; adoration. Then he wrapped one arm around Q's shoulders and put his other hand on the steering wheel. He revved the engine once more and pulled out of the small road. Q leant his head into Bond's arm and smiled up at him.

Together they drove off into the sunset.


End file.
